youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SammyClassicSonicFan
Samuel Thomas (born ) is a YouTube user, best known for his certain rants on videos and games, under his alias SammyClassicSonicFan. He currently lives in Indianapolis, Indiana in his college dorm room. In his YouTube days, Samuel has been widely criticized for his behavior which he stole/ripped off from a user named "mariotehplumber". At times, he will even go as far as to start to destroy his room in his videos. At first, he was not known for the first few videos by many. Eventually, he uploaded a video called "Stop Hating on Sonic". Notable Videos * Stop Hating on Sonic – The video that made him infamous. * Rant Against Sonic Fanbase You Ruined Sonic – Rant against the Sonic fanbase. * Give Nintendo 2DS a chance – His rant against the Nintendo fanbase for not supporting the Nintendo 2DS. * Stop Denying my Age – His video on his audience saying he was 15 and not 12, 11,9, 8, or 7. It was later proven he was 16 except his voice was high pitched. * SammyClassicSonicFan's Adventure – A short film about Sammy looking for an 'ultra-rare' Fire Mario backpack. * Stop Criticizing the Wii U – A rant on haters on Nintendo's console, the Wii U. * Deus Ex Rant – His 'review' on the video game Deus Ex. Channels Sammy has many channels that have been taken down by his mother due to inappropriate use. # SammyClassicSonicFan – Main channel, but this channel has been removed. # SammyTanookiGamer – New name from the first channel to focus more on Mario-related content. Later re-named and SammyTanookiGamer was made the 2nd channel.(Both closed by Mother). # Sammy Harbors – 3-day lived channel. # SnoopyFlyingAce64 – A private channel only known by Sammy's friends. He focused on walkthroughs and opinions in his videos. In January 2014, all of his videos were leaked by someone, so Sammy abandoned his channel. The channel has been taken down. # SammyPaperMarioFan – Opened in February 2014; made famous from his Golden Oreos review. Channel was later taken down. # Sammy Space Time -Made to promote the new novel he was writing. # SammyClassicSonicFan – Changed back from Sammy Space-Time # Sammy the Classic Sonic Fan – Channel made for Let's Plays, opinions, etc. This is the only one that people start to subscribe to him because of what he says not because "he's so bad he's good" As of September 3rd, 2016, Sammy has closed down this channel as he will no longer be using it. Biography Sammy Harbors was born on the Halloween of 1998. He later got Sonic Mega Collection for a Nintendo Gamecube and a Nintendo Wii. He is a big fan of Sonic, Dragon Ball Z, and all things Nintendo. He attended Hamilton Southeastern High School. Under the username SammyClassicSonicFan, Sammy published many rants on YouTube and unwittingly became a viral sensation. This resulted in unwarranted attention online as well as at school. This led to his online schooling and his eventual depression. He currently attends Purdue University as a member of the Class of 2021. Members of the Harbors Family * Wayne Thomas- The father of Sammy and Morgan. * Danielle Thomas née Ferris – The mother of Sammy and Morgan. * Morgan Thomas- The sister of Sammy. * Sammy Harbors- The brother of Morgan. Weapons & Gear * SammyClassicSonicFan's Sword – SammyClassicSonicFan made this sword out of wooden sticks and duct tape. SammyClassicSonicFan has used his sword to hit random objects when he gets enraged. * SammyClassicSonicFan's Sonic Shoes – Seen in SammyClassicSonicFan's Adventure, these shoes are used to run extremely fast like Sonic. * '''Mario Backpack - '''frequently worn in his older videos, he uses this to hold his weapons, gear, etc. * '''Ultra-rare limited edition Fire Mario Backpack - '''In the storyline of SammyClassicSonicFan's Adventure, the Fire Mario Backpack was dug up underground because it had mythical powers, and Nintendo wanted to keep it away from evil. Sammy managed to dig one up, and used it powers to fend off against thieves of the backpack in the short film. Deletion of his account In September of 2016, Sammy announced on Twitter that he would officially be leaving YouTube forever and deleting his account. Sammy posted a poll on what he would do on the internet in the future. Most people voted for a new YouTube channel. The next day, Sammy announced that he will be blogging on Tumblr and Instagram for now on, and also said he's interested in streaming. However, his older videos can be seen on an archive set up by his friend, which you can view here. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8B0hXnzvJgNyHDQPIHtQJQ Trivia * The Sonic Show, a news stations for all things regarding Sonic, did the first interview on Sammy ever since his return. * Sammy teased something he will host called 'Neko Gamer'. Information is yet to be released. However, Sammy did answer to a Tweet he was sent that information will come soon. * Many mirror channels have been made where they re-upload Sammy's videos in case of deletion by his mother or Sammy himself. * 'When will you learn... When will you learn that your actions have consequences?' Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers